kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara
' Amara Al-Thamen' is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing in backstory material for the Agrabah campaign concerning the origins of the evil vizier-turned-ifrit Jafar and his equally vile sister Nasira. Story In Between The Keyblade Wars and Birth of A New Era Long after the worlds had been split apart by the devastation of the Keyblade War and the breaking of time, many of those worlds had managed to recooperate from their wounds and rise again stronger than ever. One of those worlds was the desert kingdom of Agrabah, where the descendants of Solomon and the first Hamed had managed to become great heroes and sultans of this prosperous land themselves. However, the descendants of their original advisers did not turn out as famed or appreciated as they would have hoped. In fact, thanks to centuries of ridicule, hatred, and dabbling in dark magic, they had become the enemy their ancestors had long since fought to overcome. One of these dark families descended from Solomon's advisers was the Al-Thamen clan, which had been headed by the sorceress-healer Amara about 50 years before the start of Mickey Mouse's quest. Despite the fearsome reputation her family had garnered over the years from the populace, Amara and her three children, Cyrus, Taj, and Rafi, were arguably the only nicest members of their family in over the many centuries their family had existed since the fall of the Lands of Legend, treating the peasantfolk with kindness and respect that they, in turn, did not return. Amara had hoped that one day, the dark legacy of her family would be forgotten and she and her children would be allowed to return to the palace where her ancestor had once resided to advise the original Hamed, and that she, in turn, would follow his legacy to advise the then-newly crowned sultan when that day would come. However, fate had a much darker path in store for her and those connected to her. One day, when Amara least expected it while performing one of her daily healing spells on a customer, she was immediately assaulted upon by a group of thugs that her youngest son, Cyrus, had managed to beat in a card game through trickery. The thugs, hoping to get revenge on Cyrus through proxy of his family's suffering, continued to wail upon the sorceress, taking away her magic staff and depriving her of any source of magic for her to use long enough for them to set her ablaze with a match, badly burning her in the process yet still she lived due to the magical origins of her bloodline. When Cyrus found out what had become of his mother, he begged her for a way to save her life, and she, in turn, told him about a possible source of rejuvenation to be found in the floating dark fortress of Morbia. There, deep within the sphinx's innermost chamber was a magical water spring called the Well of Wonders, which, if its water was ever drunk or bathed upon by a wounded man, would heal that person of his wounds immediately upon contact. Cyrus soon allied himself with the old prophet Phasir to lead him through a portal to Morbia, though Phasir was quick to warn Cyrus not to do such a foolhardy quest lest he bring upon himself the wrath of Sekhmet, the Old One sorceress who ruled that kingdom in evil hatred. Still, the young lad was brave but foolish, and it was only by luck that he was able to get to Morbia, avoid the Fire Cats and El Khatib guarding the citadel, reach the Well of Wonders, and fill up his water jug with enough healing water to give to his dying mother. Unfortunately, once Cyrus left the citadel, Sekhmet returned from a daily conquest to find her well disturbed and angrily followed after the infidel who would dare to defy enter her castle and steal her loot. Cyrus was just finishing his drinking gift to heal Amara when Sekhmet arrived, angrily demanding retribution for the boy's interference to her kingdom. Amara, fearful of what was happening, begged the Old One goddess to spare her child as he only stole the water in order to save her life, but Mirage wouldn't lend her ear and so cast a killing curse to slay Cyrus, Taj, and Rafi all at once to punish the entire family, claiming that it was rightly deserving of them to receive it considering all the trouble they had gotten themselves into over the years. Once Sekhmet left the Al-Thamen house to leave Amara grieving over her loss, the sorceress became angry and indignant over what had happened. She cursed herself on not seeing this coming and letting her young sons end up causing so much mistakes that they would pay with their lives for it. In anger, Amara vowed that the people of Agrabah would pay dearly for this act, and that they would see her as the true evil sorceress they always thought she was before. So, she began looking for any evil sorcerer more powerful than her to learn from and gain enough dark magical knowledge to return home strong enough to one day take over Agrabah, and eventually she found that man: the Archmage of Castle Wyvern, Destane. It was only by way of Black Corridor that Amara was able to cross worlds to reach the old sorcerer, and it was only a miracle that Destane was impressed enough to take her on as an apprentice and not kill her where she stood. During their time together, Destane taught Amara the darkest magics he had up his sleeve and written in his Grimorum Arcanorum, and in turn, she practiced the unforgivable curses on the unsuspecting peasants who dared to cross her path, all in the name of their true master, Chernabog. It was a short while after Amara completed her training under Destane and subsequent return to Agrabah that she was approached by two young street-children. They were Jafar and Nasira, brother and sister to one another, and they had heard about Amara's deeds from word of mouth on the street. They begged for her to teach them magic so that they would become powerful enough to exact vengeance on their father, an old slum lord who held dominion over a large corner of Agrabah's black market, for abusing and abandoning them to their fate. Although Amara told the young children that they were not worthy to take on such dangerous trials to learn her craft, it was Jafar who argued otherwise that they were. Relucantly, Amara took the two on as her apprentices, teaching them for many years as Destane had did to her about the art of dark magic and of the Great Evil. It was during their adult years that Jafar and Nasira were given their final test to prove how far they would go to become the true masters of dark magic they wanted to be. Nasira was assigned to kill a large amount of civilians and then resurrect their corpses as ghouls under her command, while Jafar was given the task to poison Akil, an old friend of his from childhood. Both succeeded in their missions, but Nasira was caught in the act of sending out her ghoulush minions to attack the public by a young palace guard named Razoul, and she was forced to flee Agrabah to save her skin, abandoning both Amara and Jafar in the process. With Jafar being the only remaining apprentice under her tutelage, Amara gleefully took him on as her partner in crime, using her evil magic to influence the guards into letting Jafar into the palace as her spy to keep tabs on the Sultan Hamed. Together, the two wicked scoundrels began concocting the familiar evil scheme from the original film to take over Agrabah with the powers of the Djinn on their side and become the most powerful sorcerers in their world. Around this time, Jafar happened upon a parrot named Iago squawking in the marketplace, and sensed that the bird had been enchanted and given sentience far beyond any animal he had encountered before. He immediately purchased the parrot, who shared his devious mind, and was eternally grateful to Jafar for freeing him - the two formed a strong bond, and saw each other as equals...much more than they did with Amara, who Jafar had correctly guessed would eventually backstab him and keep all the power for herself when their evil plan had come to fruition. So, he simply decided to backstab her first and continue the plan all by himself. One night, as Amara and Jafar toasted to the inevitable success of their plan, the wily snake gave to his former mistress a cup of drugged wine, which, when she drunk from it, put her under a heavy sleep. With Amara fast asleep from the drugging, Jafar immediately made his move and used a nearby snake-shaped staff that Amara had once used in her daily spell-teaching courses to siphon her off all her magic and transfer it into the staff and partly into his own being. With all her magic gone, Amara had only a brief second to wake up before Jafar pulled a dagger, the same one he would later try to use many years later on Aladdin, and stabbed her to death in the heart, claiming to her as she gasped her last breaths that he was simply giving her a reward for helping him become the man he was today..."Your eternal reward..." With Amara dead and her magic now part of Jafar's own being, the evil sorcerer would later find out about the evil faerie, Maleficent, and ally himself with her in the hopes of pulling the same deeds he did to Amara on her sometime in the future. Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Independent Villains Category:Past Characters Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:The Magi Council of Agrabah